ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex
The is the main mobile suit featured in the second half of Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS second season. It is piloted by Mikazuki Augus. Design & Development The Gundam Barbatos Lupus fought a fierce battle against the Hashmal in the vicinity of Chryse, a city on Mars and was so severely damaged that it was sent to the Saisei's MS workshop for a major upgrade.HGIBO 1/144 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex manual To match the combat data of Mikazuki Augus, who was increasing his compatibility with the mobile suit through the Alaya-Vijnana System, the machine's response speed was increased to the limit of its theoretical value. Movement of the frame's joints were also delicately tuned to match the pilot's actual sensations. The suit's cockpit hatch was changed from its predecessors' top opening method to a front opening style in consideration of Mikazuki's worsened disabilities. To more intuitively reflect Mikazuki's fighting style, the suit's arms were enlarged and elongated like a beast, and various weapons are fitted on the body.Official Site Profile1/100 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex manual The arms' frame structure was also upgraded and reinforced. The tail parts of the Hashmal was transplanted to the suit's back, and through the Alaya-Vijnana System, Mikazuki controls this tail blade as if it was a limb. Overall, the Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex is customized for close combat, and its silhouette gives it a more ferocious look than its predecessors. The word 'Rex' means 'King' in latin, and this is fateful as Mikazuki is going along with Orga Itsuka, whose aspiration is to be King of Mars. Armaments ;*Ultra Large Mace :Developed for Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex by Teiwaz's MS workshop, besides fitting Mikazuki's combat style, this weapon also takes into view combat against battleships.'Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanical Works' Book The telescopic handle helps to close the gap with enemy unit. When not in use, it can be mounted on the rear waist horizontally. :;*Pile Bunker ::The tip of the mace and the bottom of its handle are equipped with a pile bunker each. ;*Tail Blade :The Hashmal's tail parts were transplanted onto Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex's back, and the resulting tail blade can retract or extend to strike opponents as directed by Mikazuki through the Alaya-Vijnana System. The weapon's tip is made from rare metals. ;*Rex Nail :Due to the rex nails mounted on the fingers, the arms of the Barbatos Lupus Rex can function as powerful weapons that can pierce opponent machines. Like the toes, the rex nails are made of rare metal.'The Document of Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans 2' Book ;*200mm Gun :Each forearm contains a built-in 200mm gun. ;*Heel Bunker :Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex is equipped with pile bunkers on both heels. ;*GR-H01 9.8m Battle Axe :A close combat weapon used by Graze that the Barbatos Lupus Rex obtained temporarily during its last battle. ;*Anti-Ship Lance Mace :A lance shaped mace designed for anti-ship combat, it has a telescopic handle. Equipment ;*Sub-Arm :A sub-arm is stored within each forearm. When deployed, the black part on the back of the forearm will flip open, and the sub-arm will unfold into its full length. Operational History The Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex was first seen in combat during Tekkadan's attack on JPT Trust, a Teiwaz subsidiary headed by Jasley Donomikols. It easily dispatched the latter group's mobile suits, and ended the battle by killing Jasley through destroying the bridge of his ship with the Ultra Large Mace. It was later sent to Earth to assist in McGillis Fareed's coup of Gjallarhorn, and played a role in disabling the mobile suits at the organization's headquarter. It then engaged the ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar in the headquarter's basement. Initially, Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex had the edge over its enemy, but they fought on more equal terms when the Gundam Vidar's Alaya-Vijnana Type E was activated. The fight stopped after ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael's intervention, and Gundam Vidar retreated back to space. During the battle between the Arianrhod fleet and McGillis's Coup d'etat group, which Tekkadan had allied with, the Barbatos Lupus Rex was kept occupied by the unrelenting EB-08jjc Reginlaze Julia as per Rustal Elion's plan. This neutralized the effects the Gundam could've had on the battle. Later, when Tekkadan came up with a daring plan to charge into the Arianrhod fleet, the Barbatos Lupus Rex was deployed as the vanguard. It then clashed with the Reginlaze Julia again and severed the latter's left arm. However, it failed to stop the Reginlaze Julia from interfering with the ASW-G-64 Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go)'s Dainsleif shot at the enemy flagship, and as a result, the attack missed its mark. When Tekkadan's Mars HQ was surrounded by the Arianrhod fleet, the Barbatos Lupus Rex was deployed alongside the group's remaining mobile suits to buy time for the non-combatants to escape via the secret tunnel underneath the base. The suit was heavily damaged when the Arianrhod fleet launched an orbital bombardment using the Dainsleifs. Despite this, it continues fighting until its pilot, Mikazuki, passed away from his fatal injuries. Gallery ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex.jpg|ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex Y ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael.jpg|Barbatos Lupus Rex and Bael 01.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 41).jpg|Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex in hangar (Episode 41) 02.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 42).jpg|Moving in space with Ultra Large Mace (Episode 42) 03.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 42).jpg|Crushing an enemy unit with Ultra Large Mace (Episode 42) 04.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 42).jpg|Attacking with 200mm Gun (1) (Episode 42) 05.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 42).jpg|Attacking with Ultra Large Mace (1) (Episode 42) 06.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 42).jpg|Fighting in space (1) (Episode 42) 07.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 42).jpg|Attacking with Tail Blade (1) (Episode 42) 08.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 42).jpg|Retracting Tail Blade (Episode 42) 09.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 42).jpg|Fighting in space (2) (Episode 42) 10.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 42).jpg|Appearing behind a video of Orga (Episode 42) 11.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 42).jpg|Swinging the Ultra Large Mace (Episode 42) 12.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 42).jpg|Close Up (1) (Episode 42) 13.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 43).jpg|Close Up (2) (Episode 43) 14.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 43).jpg|Face close-up (1) (Episode 43) 15.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 43).jpg|Barbatos vs Vidar (Episode 43) 16.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 43).jpg|Fighting with Gundam Vidar (Episode 43) 17.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 43).jpg|Attacking Gundam Vidar with Tail Blade (Episode 43) 18.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 43).jpg|Close-up (3) (Episode 43) 19.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 43).jpg|Attacking with Tail Blade (2) (Episode 43) 20.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 43).jpg|Attacking with Ultra Large Mace (2) (Episode 43) 21.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 43).jpg|Close Up (4) (Episode 43) 22.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 43).jpg|Attacking with Tail Blade (3) (Episode 43) 23.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 45).jpg|Moving in space with Ultra Large Mace (2) (Episode 45) 24.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 45).jpg|Attacking Reginlaze Julia with Ultra Large Mace (Episode 45) 25.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 45).jpg|Attacking with 200mm Gun (2) (Episode 45) 26.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 45).jpg|Clashing with ReginlazeJulia (1) (Episode 45) 27.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 45).jpg|Attacking with Ultra Large Mace (3) (Episode 45) 28.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 45).jpg|Clashing with Reginlaze Julia (2) (Episode 45) 29.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 45).jpg|Resupply (Episode 45) 30.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 45).jpg|Face Close Up (2) (Episode 45) 31.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 45).jpg|Attacking with Ultra Large Mace (4)(Episode 45) 32.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 45).jpg|Ultra Large Mace Attack Close Up (Episode 45) 33.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 45).jpg|Close Up (5) (Episode 45) 34.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 45).jpg|Hitting Reginalze Julia with Ultra Large Mace's Pile Bunker (4) (Episode 45) 35.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 46).jpg|Clashing with Reginlaze Julia (2) (Episode 46) 36.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 46).jpg|Close-up of clash with Reginlaze Julia (2) (Episode 46) 37.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 46).jpg|Close-up (6) (Episode 46) 38.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 46).jpg|Face close-up (3) (Episode 46) 39.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 46).jpg|Attacking with Ultra Large Mace (5) (Episode 46) 40.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 46).jpg|Attacking with Tail Blade (4) (Episode 46) 41.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 46).jpg|Defeating Reginlaze Julia (Episode 46) 42.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 46).jpg|Close-up (7) (Episode 46) 43.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 46).jpg|Close-up (8) (Episode 46) 44.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 49).jpg|Defeating a Graze Schild with Ultra Large Mace (Episode 49) 45.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 49).jpg|Close Up (9) (Episode 49) 46.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 49).jpg|Saving Hush (Episode 49) 47.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 49).jpg|Face close-up (4) (Episode 49) 48.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 49).jpg|Eyes side view (Episode 49) 49.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 49).jpg|Defeating two Grazes with Ultra Large Mace (Episode 49) 50.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 49).jpg|Eyes front view (Episode 49) 51.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 50).jpg|With Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City (Episode 50) 52.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 50).jpg|Close-up (10) (Episode 50) 53.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 50).jpg|Back to back (Episode 50) 54.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 50).jpg|Back to back (Episode 50) 55.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 50).jpg|Defeating a Graze with Ultra Large Mace (Episode 50) 56.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 50).jpg|Attacking with Tail Blade (5) (Episode 50) 57.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 50).jpg|Attacking with 200mm Gun (3) (Episode 50) 58.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 50).jpg|After Dainsleif bombardment (Episode 50) 59.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 50).jpg|Without Alaya-Vijnana System's safety limiter (1) (Episode 50) 60.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 50).jpg|Charging ahead (Episode 50) 61.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 50).jpg|Defeating a Graze Schild (Episode 50) 62.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 50).jpg|Hit by multiple axes (Episode 50) 63.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 50).jpg|Damaged Barbatos Lupus Rex close-up (Episode 50) 64.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 50).jpg|Attacking with Tail Blade (6) (Episode 50) 65.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 50).jpg|Attacking with Tail Blade (7) (Episode 50) 66.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 50).jpg|Barbatos against Reginlaze Julia (1) (Episode 50) 67.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 50).jpg|Damaged face close-up (Episode 50) 68.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 50).jpg|Head to head with Reginlaze Julia (2) (Episode 50) 69.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 50).jpg|Sliced by Reginlaze Julia's Sword (Episode 50) 70.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 50).jpg|Beheaded (Episode 50) 71.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 50).jpg|Beheaded face close-up (Episode 50) 72.ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 50).jpg|Without Alaya-Vijnana System's safety limiter (2) (Episode 50) GundamBarbatosLupusRex (Final).jpg|Unused concept design for the final battle. Gunpla HGIBO-GundamBarbatosLupusRex.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (2017) - Box art 1-100_GundamBarbatosLupusRex-2.jpg|1/100 Full Mechanics Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex box art Barbatos Lupus Rex Gunpla 1.png Lupus rex.jpg Lupus rex 3.jpg Lupus rex 4.jpg Notes & Trivia *The Barbatos Lupus Rex's appearance, with its claws and extendable tail blade, bears a resemblance to a demon, which is fitting as it is named after the demon 'Barbatos'. *In episode 50, Barbatos Lupus Rex, with its glowing red eyes, one arm, and along with its shadowy visage, gives it a more demonic presence than its previous incarnations. *The suit's unused concept design for the final battle, which features the left shoulder armor from a Reginlaze and Barbatos 1st Form's left arm, can be replicated in Gunpla form using parts from the HGIBA MS Option Set 9. References External links *Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex on Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS (Official Site)